


Get Out of My Head

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, the Pina Colada Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Sometimes Ian frustrates Mickey





	

Mickey stepped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere. He grabbed his towel and dried off, muttering to himself about that asshole he called a boyfriend.

“Fucking, Gallagher…prick,” he sighed, while fixing his hair in the mirror. He went back to their room and started to get dressed. Ian was sitting up in bed playing a game on his phone. It made a distinct ‘game over’ sound when Mickey dropped his towel.

“Let’s fuck,” Ian said, no preamble, no cocky coyness.

“Fuck you,” Mickey bit back.

“Exactly,” Ian suddenly said from behind him, grinning and grabbing his waist.

Mickey turned around and pushed him back. “I’m serious,” he pointed sternly, although it had less effect with his dick pointing as well.

Ian groaned, rolling his eyes. “You’re not still mad at me, are you?” Mickey glared at him in answer. “C'mon, Mick–”

Mickey made the mistake of backing himself against their dresser and touching Ian’s bare chest. “Don’t come on me.”

“Why not? You liked it last night,” Ian pressed closer, stealing a kiss that made Mickey’s hand slip down.

Mickey allowed it for a moment until those words popped into his head again, just like all fucking morning. Dammit.

“No,” he reluctantly pulled away and side stepped him, finishing pulling his boxers up, only to have Ian grab him and slam him on the bed. “What the fuck, Ian?”

“I said sorry,” Ian said, looking down into his eyes.

“You were laughing,” Mickey couldn’t look away. And when had his hands found Ian’s back? Fuck.

Ian chuckled. “I was drunk. We both were. You’re not that mad–Ow!”

Mickey pinched him. “You don’t get to tell me when I’m mad.”

Ian nodded, knowing he’d crossed a line.

Mickey rubbed at his back to let him know he had been right, though. He wasn’t mad, just annoyed. The words played in his head again and he cringed.

Ian laughed but had the decency to look like he still felt bad.

“It’s not fucking funny. I can’t even take a shit without singing IF YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADAS!” he yelled, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Ian kissed him between their laughter and Mickey responded through his smile.

“It’s a catchy song,”

“Fuck you.”

Mickey rolled them over.

**Author's Note:**

> You will now be singing that for the rest of the day :)


End file.
